Prussia's Almighty Quest
by Cha0tic-Foxy
Summary: Prussia is on a mission to ask a question to China. When he told him what he wanted to ask, the Chinese man gaped his mouth in disbelief.
1. Prussia Awesome Mission

He could hear the "tapping" sound from his Tai Chi shoes as he walked down the hallways of the World Meeting Building Centre. It was lunchtime, and he could feel his stomach growling painfully for food. The poor Chinese rubbed onto his stomach to calm it down.

"Aiyaaaa!" I'm soo hungry, aru! Thank goodness break time has started. I wonder what should I cook, aru?" China contemplated himself between having Cantonese fried rice or for some delicious Fujian style cuisine. As he got himself lost into his food thoughts, he heard someone shouting out his name.

"CHINA!"

Broken from his thoughts, China looked around for the person who called out his name. _That's strange-aru. _Somehow, the unknown voice was slightly familiar to the Chinese man. He hasn't heard it very often, but he swore he heard of it somewhere.

The voice again screamed over. "YO! I'M OVER HEEEERE!" China saw the figure running up to him. As the man came closer, China could see his short white hair and his red eyes gleaming walked up over the short man, showing his so called "_my awesome smile_".

China blinked blankly at the Prussian. Since when did Prussia come over to the World Meeting? Did Germany know about this? He might as well ask him what he wanted...

"Prussia? What are you doing here, aru? This is actually the first time I've seen you here." The Chinese frowned suspiciously at him. "You're not going to something at Austria, are you, aru?"

"Kesesese. Don't worry about that! I'm not here to bother that four-eyed, sissy aristocrat. Actually, I'm here to ask you a very interesting and fun question."

China titled his head curiously at the albino man. So Prussia came all the way here to ask a question?

"Okay Prussia. Just make this quick, aru. I need to make lunch right now," said China patiently.

"Gotcha! By the way, I'm just asking you a hypothetical question. Remember that. Just pure hypothetical question so don't freak out."

"A-alright?" China looked at him questionably.

"Say, if you were in such a terrible crisis and you need to form an alliance with, would you rather go to Russia or Korea for help?"

China's eyes grew wide open and gaped.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARU? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" China's screaming made Prussia's ears bleeding with pain. He clapped his hands tightly onto them, sparing his poor two ears from being deafened.

"Oi! Did I just tell you to not freak out? You're making my ears bleed and that's not really awesome for me," frowned the Prussian. China took his time to calm himself now, talking back to his normal tone but still maintain his unnerved expression.

"Of ALL the nations in this world, why does it have to be those two, aru? Can't it be someone else?" His face looked very unpleasant.

"And where is the fun in that? That's why I asked you to ally between those two extremely hard-to-live nations in this scenario. So, who would it be?" The Chinese man was about to say something when Prussia interrupted him. "Remember. This is hypothetical. I doubt anything bad will happen that would force you to ally between one of them."

China mumbled something under his breath. Seriously. Russia and Korea? First of all, Russia is scary. That's all. Even with his sweet and childlike smile, he still have this psychotic side that everyone knows about it and would shiver whenever his near them and make his "kolkol" face.

As for Korea... Sigh. Where could he start? The Korean was simply too energetic and troublesome for the older man. But that's besides the problem. What the REAL problem is that Korea kept on saying that certain items that were credited to China himself, Japan, or any ASEAN countries claimed it all originated to him. And that's not all. He also said that HIS "breasts" (breasts? Seriously? He's a man!) belonged to him and he wanted to xxx with him. There's no way in hell he could choose between them.

"Can you ask me later, aru? I need to go to lunch." He made up an excuse to avoid the question and hopefully the albino man. However, that didn't seem to work out.

"No can do. It has to be answered now. And don't give me any crappy answers to avoid the question. I'll keep bugging ya till you'll go insane." China never knew Prussia could be so forceful and annoying at the same time.

Frustrated as he was, his cheeks puffed up furiously as China made up his mind on which he should choose. Russia or Korea? Ivan or Im Yong Soo? The scary and the psychotic one or his molesting younger brother? His mind became nothing but a jumble of thoughts and doubts, circling the poor Asian into his confusion.

"What's with the delay? I don't have much free time, you know? (Though that last line is sort of a lie)."

"Aiyaaaa! Don't be SO impatient, aru!" China growled irritably at Prussia before he could sigh in resignation. "If you must know, I guess... I'll choose," his voice lowered into murmur, "Korea."

"HAAAAAA? Korea? How come?" Prussia's obnoxious loud shouting did not helped to keep China's secrecy.

"Shut it, you fool!" His hand locked swiftly onto the former country's mouth. His dazzled brown eyes shifted nervously down the hallways, inspecting if anyone had just heard what they were discussing. He slowly retreated his hand, "J-just to let you know, this is just a-a hypothetical answer! Just like you said! Such events that would happen to make me to ally between those two are quite impossible! I'm just saying, even if Korea is a despicable and annoying child, I-I guess he can be good sometimes." He could feel his cheeks blushing heatedly against his skin. He tried his best to hide it behind his long red sleeve.

"S-so... Is that all? Can I go aru?"

"Huh.. Oh right! Yup! You're free to go now!"

China was already rushing down to the cafeteria, leaving Prussia standing up straight with his hands placed on his hips, a smile stretched as a sign of triumph. "You can come out now." He turned his body towards the monstrous-sized pot, sitting near to the wall.

"Is it safe now? Are you sure he's gone?" The unknown voice echoed inside the emptiness of the vast container with uncertainty.

"Yup. He's completely gone now. He already left to make some lunch."

"Alriiiiiight!" To the Prussian's unexpected surprise, a blur of dark figure jumped out from the vase's opening and landed on his fours, right in front of his face. The intruder slowly gained his posture, dusting off the dirt off his Hanbok with his long, white sleeves. After he finished with his little clean-up, he gazed at the Prussian, grinning up with his child yet dazzling smile. Right next to his face, his ahoge danced with excitements, showing his emotions and his... 'seoul'?

"Aniki won't know about this, right? He won't know it was me who asked you about the question, right?" An expression of concern covered on the Korean's face. A hand was waiving in front of him, watching Prussia getting amused by every second of it.

"Don't worry. This will be confidential, like I said kiddo. I'll just say an unknown sender requested about it. And for that, I'll expect my awesome blog to be a success in return!"

"Heh. I think that your blog has already made awesome progresses so far." He could see Prussia's ego filling up like an air balloon through his flattery comments.

"Kesese! Of course! That's what you expect from an awesome country like me!"

"Haha. Indeed. I have to go now. Don't want anyone suspect anything about this meeting. I'm looking forward to see your blog!" With that, Korea skipped away, whistling and talking about certain things that were originated from him.

* * *

_The next day. In Prussia's blog._

Prussia: Yo everyone! Wazzup? Me, the most awesome and ever kick-ass country in the world, got requested from an unknown sender to ask China a very interesting question? Fufufu~ Let's say I asked him whether he should choose Korea or Russia.

Prussia: And guess what? He chose Korea!

Prussia: Whaaa? Don't believe me. Then I shall upload a little audio file that I recorded during our conversation.

FILE UPLOADED COMPLETED.

Prussia: TADAAAAA! DAMN! I'm SO fucking awesome! Hail to me bitches! (ノ^_^)ノ

Germany: B-bruder... Was China ever aware of the recording?

Prussia: Yo West~ And no. He wasn't aware of it. Kesesese~

Germany: That's illegal! You shouldn't trick people into such things!

Italy: Prusssiaaaaa~ Germany~ (=▽=)~ I can't imagine China would choose Korea... Although, Russia scares me. (ﾟДﾟ)! Must have been EXTREMELY hard for you to convince China. I would never succeed to do that. (=w=)

Prussia: ITALY! Of course! I used all my strength to be able to extract the information!

Germany: -sighs- Stop lying, big brother. （￣へ￣）

Prussia: Oi! Don't ruin my moment into telling Italy my awesome story West!

Japan: Japan here.

Italy: Giappone! ^-^ Ciao!

Germany: Japan? In Prussia's blog? What's going on here? By the way... Why are you here Japan?

Japan: Konichiwa Germany-san, Italy-san, and Prussia-san. I have just heard this news about China choosing Korea over Russia so I want to verify the information if it's false. However... I'm shocked to see the truth.

Prussia: HOORAAAY! A NEW VISITOR! My blog must have been getting awesomer by every minute!

Germany: Stop that brother... (T_T) You're embarrassing yourself (actually, more myself.)

Prussia: Bah! Stop being a buzz-killer West!

China: W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARU?

Italy: Oh? o(^o^)o China's here. Ciao China!

China: PRRRUUUSSSIAAAA! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WON'T TALK ABOUT THIS?

Germany: You see brother? Told you it's not nice to do such things.

Prussia: Oh hush West! And to China, I DID say that I won't talk about it but what I didn't say that I won't type about it!

China: YOU TRICKED ME?

Japan: Ah China. Congratulations.

China: W-what? Japan? Why am I being congratulated?

Japan: I hope you and Korea will live happy lives together. I shall let the others know about this. Gotta go now.

China: Noooooooooooooooooo! JAPAN!

Italy: Bye Japan! (^w^)

Germany: Bye.

China:...

Russia: Nfufu. (=^.^=) Ivan here.

Prussia: Oh shit.

Russia: I would never think China would choose Korea over me. And I thought China would become one with me (like the others, kolkolkol). Oh well... At least I've got the three Baltics with me to entertain. (^.^) Gyuhu 3

Germany: I feel a sudden discomfort right now...

China:... I'm off aru.

Prussia: Y-yea... Enough fun today... Awesome Prussia is signing off.

LOGGED OFF.

Narrator: And thanks to Korea's request, Prussia's blog got so many pageviews that its awesomeness was impossible to be calculated due to the extreme kick-ass skills of the Great and Almighty Prussia.


	2. China is not amused

This is bad.

_REALLY BAD._

He just came back from the World Meeting and the news has already spread around to his family like the worst era of the Bubonic Plague. Japan thought it was the right thing to not keep it as a 'secret' from the whole family so he decided to call everyone, from Thailand to Mongolia to Taiwan… practically _everyone_!

China heaved a sigh as he rubbed his poor sore eye. He has been through hectic callings from the other nations (and also from his boss, how troublesome). But few days passed by after the incident and things kind of died down. He hasn't received any calls or mails so he was pretty much settled.

However, he was wrong.

Right in front of his computer screen was the worst witnessing event he had ever seen…

Korea: Hey! Hey! Did everyone hear it?! Aniki acknowledges me! YIPPEE!

China continued to stare at the screen as he watched the chatting blog window site.

Taiwan: Haaa~ Really? I'm quite shocked when Japan called me about the news.

Thailand: It is, ana~ I'm having a feeling that China would go hysteric by now.

Korea: What are you talking about?! Aniki loves me!

Mongolia:… I'm really going to question whether what you say is real or not.

Korea: Do you doubt me that Aniki cares about me?! Didn't you check Prussia's blog?

Mongolia: Well, Japan did send me that audio through e-mail…

Korea: You see! He likes me!

Mongolia: Oh be quiet Korea! Stop acting so childish!

Korea: Who's being childish?! You're being childish!

Thailand: Uhmm… calm down Mongolia. ^^; You too Korea.

Mongolia: I'll calm down when this little rascal would stop acting like a darn pest.

Korea: I claim Mongolia's breasts because he's acting like a dildo!

Thailand: Haaaa –sighs in defeat-

Mongolia: WHA?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Be more respectful to your elders! And stop being a vulgar child.

Taiwan: -watches with amusement-

Korea: Never! –sticks out tongue- Big brother Korea is never a child!

Mongolia: Why you little--

The conversation continued with the exchanged rantings and insults between Mongolia and Korea. China had to leave the chatting room just to save himself from going into insanity.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The Chinese man busted into desperation as he flung his head under his arms. As he continued to mumble under his breath, Hong Kong entered the room with a tray full of delicate china. He looked at his older brother, feeling slight pity for him.

"Need some green tea?" Hong Kong said as he offered a cup of green tea in front of the sobbing Chinese man. As he poked his head out from his arms, China slowly took the cup, thanking Hong Kong in Mandarin as he took the warm drink into his body. He could feel the delightful warmth spreading in his upper chest body as Yao relaxed.

Hong Kong took awhile of silence before he spoke again. "Are you really that bothered by the rumours going on between you and Korea, da ge? You really shouldn't give it too much thought into it."

China flinched as he glared back at his youngest sibling of his family. "Hong Kong, this is seriously bad news! Everyone are still talking about it like there's no tomorrow! You realized that, don't you?!" Hong Kong just merely shrugged off in response.

"Tsk. What a typical response from you. Of course it wouldn't concern to you since it's about me." A sigh escaped from his mouth as he was sitting there; seemingly he was lost of thoughts, thinking of something. A hit of idea caught his attention as he shot up from his sit, scaring the poor Hong Kong from his small chore work.

"I got it! I finally got it!" screamed China.

"What did you got it? Did you find the legendary fortune from the Lucky Cat or something?" said Hong Kong sarcastically.

Yao ignored at the joke as he began to contemplate his plan. "I finally got a way to take revenge on Prussia." His expression turned dark and scary as he rubbed his hands together like a madman. His little brother, however, grew his eyes with fear at the sinister atmosphere that was released.

"D-dai gou! You aren't serious what I'm thinking you'll be going to do to him... are you?"

If Hong Kong was living in some horror movie scenario, he would have hear the creepy creaking sound as China's neck slowly twisted to his direction, his smile all twisted and malicious.

"Oh, but Hong Kong, Prussia needs to learn all the life lessons and the cause and the effects on one person's actions. The teachings of karma shall not be ignored. Prussia will receive his punishment and he WILL learn his lesson from now on." He laughed as he walked out to the hallways, talking about nonsense things about balance and good versus bad. Hong Kong could only shake his head before he went back cleaning off the room.

To be continued.

**Author's notes: **I finally get to finish this! :D Oh China, what are you planning on poor Gilbert? I hope you enjoyed this segment. ^^ I don't know any mandarin or Cantonese words so I hope I translated the mandarin for big brother right. Please let me know for any errors or concerns in this story. Oh, and I'm not sure if anyone knows this, but there's a small sketch of a Mongolian character from one of Himaruya's ASEAN chibi sketch, along Taiwan, Thailand Tibet, etc. I heard it was Mongolia, not sure, maybe because of a particular hat he was wearing or it was announced by Himaruya himself? ^^;

I liked how I described Korea insulting Mongolia as a dildo. x)

P.S. Thanks for everyone for correcting the Mandarin word for brother. :D I seemed to put the translation word for Cantonese instead of Mandarin. x;; It's 'Da ge', not 'dai guo'.

**Mandarin Translations:**

Da ge: Big Brother


	3. The Mysterious Delivery Box

It was a nice day at the Germans' residence. Prussia was minding his own business in the living room, moving his fingers along the keyboard while typing furiously. He hasn't been on his blogs for two weeks. For his excuse, Germany had forced him into exercising for the past days. He wasn't actually fond that West scheduled him daily exercises and weird and healthy, high-protein diets with the lack of beer and delicious wurst in it.

Gilbert bawled hysterically at his younger (yet few centimetres taller brother) why the hell he changed his usual diet of wursts and beer.

_"It's for own good bruder. Your lack of proper nutritional foods has greatly affected your own body, including your height. You might as well stick with it."_

He had to admit though; he did build up quite big muscles on him, including his manly and awesome upper body. He could feel his chest harder like steel and the muscles on his arms were finer than before (it's not like he was not muscular than before. Of course not! He just gave up on working on his body after WWII but yeah; let's not get into details here.) Ludwig did an amazing work for his development, although nothing has changed on his height.

_"Give it some time. It will show some signs," said Germany._

Gilbert shrugged at the thought. He might be cursed for not growing any taller than his brother for not eating properly in the past. _Oh well, what can you do?_

Not wanting to think anymore, he continued to work on his blog. As he typed on, he could see from the corner of his eye that Germany just passed by behind, cleaning (as usual) around the house.

_Seriously, it might be better to get a maid costume for him.... Wait, that doesn't sound right!_

Prussia shook his head to get rid the idea of a Germany dressed as a maid with a feather dust.

Ding-dong.

Both the Germans' heads turned to look down the hallway where the entrance door was located. "I'll get it," murmured Germany as he went for the door. Prussia nodded, going back his attention to the computer screen. A few minutes pass by, and Germany returned with a medium-sized box in his arms. He frowned intensely at the box as he looked at his albino-like brother.

"Bruder. This package is for you"

Prussia swished his head around so fast, his red-eyes locked onto the box.  
"For me?! Hell yeah! It seemed someone appreciated how awesome I am! Who is it from?" asked Prussia excitedly.

Germany shook his head. "It's from no one. I don't think it's wise to open this." He placed the box onto the ground, glaring with caution at it. Gilbert made a 'pfft' sound as he waved his hand around, mocking on what the blonde German said as if he heard the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Come on West! Don't be so stingy. Maybe it's from a secret admirer?" He gave out an obnoxious and arrogant laughter.

Ludwig looked back at Gilbert as if he was crazy enough. He went back at the box, staring at it before he shoved his hand on his side of his body. He got his Walther P99 from its gun hostler, slowly approached the box as he removed the tape from the lid.

Prussia rolled his eyes but watched in interest. The mask tape was finally off, leaving the top lid loosely closed whatever the box contains. A few seconds passed by. Germany took few deep breaths before he launched a powerful kick at the box, making it flew few meters away, tossing bubble wrappings and cottons all over.

A heavy silence fell in the room. The two Germans blinked curiously as he began to approach to the object that flew out from the box. They both stood there in frozen, seeing what the object really was.

"W-what the hell is this?" Germany exclaimed as he cannot take his eyes from the thing sprawling its four legs, covered nothing but black and white colours featuring a black small nose, two small beady eyes, a small bushy white tail and two small rounded black ears on top of its head.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hey there! I finally able to update this story! xD One more chapter (5 chapters in total) and I'm done with this bloody thing! -faints- I'll update the 4th after this. I'm still angry for not figuring out how to do double-space between two paragraphs or sentences! DX -cries-


	4. Suspicious Panda is suspicious

Germany threw a dark glare at Gilbert, as if he condemned a highly-ranked criminal action right in front of him. Prussia moved nervously away from him, gesturing his waving of his hands in denial that he had nothing to do with this. The blonde German followed up in front of him as slowly as a prowling panther stalking slowly its prey.

"W-w-woah there West! Listen to me before you're gonna give me a mouthful of words!" Prussia gulped as he watched Germany stopped in his steps and began to relax, though his stern face was still there.

A panda. How did a plush and adorable panda got even here?! He didn't even bought any of them since April Fools two years ago!

"I'll listen. You have a minute to explain yourself! Start now!"

_Darn at Germany and his time-limited conversations!_

"W-well, you see here, I didn't buy any of those panda dolls from China or Hong Kong. You know very well how our closet got crowded with them so I stopped buying them! I mean, I even didn't order anything from any place at all! Just spare me from your merciless talking!" He threw himself on his knees with the hands clapped together, giving out a pleading cry.

Witnessing such a pitiful sight of his Eastern side, Germany sighed, rubbing his fingertips against his forehead to try to drain out his anger. "I'm not angry at you. I guess I lost my sense of reasoning when I saw that panda doll." Prussia gave out a sigh of relief as he stood on his two legs.

"It's just," he paused for a minute to catch his breath. "With all those pandas we had since April Fools, this house has been nothing but bombarded by pandas. If we didn't stop at your constant obsession with them, the pandas will surely invade Germany and rename it Bambusbärland!"

"Ah West, that's the most stupid thing I ever heard. Pandas won't name Germany Bambusbärland! They don't know any German. I'm surely they'll name it whatever Bambusbärland is in Cantonese. Kesesese~" He laughed at this joke even though Germany was gawking at his brother stupidly, not believing that he has any kind of relative relation to this albino nation. After he finished enjoying himself, he went over where the panda plush was lying and picked it from the ground.

"Well, whoever sent this I shall keep it. Don't want to throw away from my secret admirer's gift."

_Who said it was from a secret admirer,_ thought Germany.

"Bruder, are you sure you want to keep it? I somehow don't feel it would be safe with you having it. I just don't know why." He looked at Prussia in distress.

"Oh, come on West. How bad can it be? I just leave it in my room so it won't bother you so much."

Gilbert went off to his room, leaving his younger brother tensely in the living room.

* * *

**Translations**:

Bambusbärland: Pandaland (Oh yes)

Chapter 5 will be the last of 'Almighty Prussia's Quest' series. x3 Glad to finish this up. Please if you see any hint of errors in the previous chapters.


	5. The Panda is here to get you

It was around 7:30 pm and the two Germans were dinning at the table with their usual German cuisine. Germany looked over countless times at the doll, standing on the wooden stool; his nervous and cautious eyes never left for a mere second onto the adorable object as it sat next to Prussia.

Prussia, unaware of Ludwig's tension, left the table with his plate, walking towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned back to the table, watching both Germany's expression and the motionless panda doll less than a meter away. It was interesting sight. It was like watching those videos where a dog wetted its pants (or should he say tail?) from just looking at a lifeless, mechanical toy, as if the thing were to be possessed by a demon. It was truly priceless.

It was either that or some 7-year-old kid with a full bladder, making whining noises and mixed expressions while waiting outside the bathroom which was occupied. Don't even ask why Prussia watched those kinds of videos.

"Chill down West. You can't possibly still be restless by this thing. Nothing even happened since the morning."

Germany shook his head. "I thought about it but this doesn't make any sense." Prussia looked at him questionably. "Sense? What doesn't make any sense West?"

"Well, for obvious reason, that panda was from China, clearly looking at the 'Made in China' print. Secondly, I have a feeling this could be part of his revenge plan. However, I cannot see how a panda would be involved in this." He palmed his hand on his face, rubbing in frustration.

"I think you're WAY looking into it. I mean, how does a freaking and cute little doll can do anything harmful?" The panda was elevated into the Prussian's arms, emitting a 'myeu myeu'sound while being embraced tightly. Germany could only stare as he watched his older brother going upstairs for a goodnight sleep.

"I hope you're right bruder. I hope you're right." He sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Night has settled in, leaving the house nothing but silence…. Except for the snoring and 'Ve ve' sound emitted from Germany's room. Prussia was already downstairs in the study room, watching some blooper videos from the HetaTube, trying not to laugh his head off from these idiots.

Sneering in delight, he shoved some potato chips into his mouth, crunching on it to taste the saltiness and the extreme and awesome potatoness. He kept munching on, unaware and oblivious to his surroundings.

_CREAK_

He stopped when he heard the abrupt sound. He searched around the room, wondering where the sound came from. "West? Is that you?" Unfortunately, no response returned. Gilbert frowned, got up from his chair and followed back to the main hallway.

_CREAK._

There it was again. This time the sound came from upstairs. "Must be the dogs," he murmured while climbing up the staircase silently. As soon he arrive the final step, the sound was gone. Scowling bitterly, he tip-toed along the corridor, not wanting to wake up Germany and his 'guest' (which he knew the 'guest' was Italy who sneaked into Germany's room).

However, as he walked by quietly, he found his three dogs cuddled together in the hallway, hiding under a decorative table. The dogs began to whimper nonstop as Prussia approached to them.

"What's going here? Bliitz, Aster, and Blackie. Why are you guys shaking so much?" The mentioned dogs stood in silence, moving their eyes around nervously. Wanting to calm the dogs, he whispered reassuring words and petted them carefully, which helped them to sooth them.

_Thump_

All eyes shifted down the hall. In the moment of fear, the dogs began to scramble away with great speed, leaving the poor Prussian alone, kneeling down on his knees. "What a bunch of pussy cats," he murmured. Just as he was about to do something, the thumping and creaking noise moved towards him. The unknown intruder made little squeaky sounds from each step it takes.

"Myeu Myeu~"

"What the—"

"Myeu myeu!"

It kept on approaching, hidden from the darkness of the hallways. It reached to the well lighten floor by the moonlight's beam. The unknown prowler blazed its red, beady eyes, narrowing them menacingly as it raised its small chubby, clawed hands above its head; its yellow and sharp teeth exposed, grinning at the Prussian with wickedness.

"**Myeu myeu myeu myeu myeu myeu**."

Never in Prussia's entire life would he let out the most unmanliest and unawesomest high-pitched scream ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The next morning, Prussia was found lying unconscious on the floor, his red-eyes all whited out with horror and his mouth foaming. Neither Germany nor Italy (in which Germany found out by this morning that the Italian was sleeping in his bed and had to give him a lengthy lecture) had any clue what happened; however, they did find next to the Prussian was the panda doll, standing ever so innocently. When Prussia finally recovered after a few hours, Germany had the slight suspicion that the culprit was the panda; he wasn't sure to confirm his suspicions but he heard those constant words coming from his brother's mouth 'Hüte dich vor dem bösen Bambusbär.'

Back to the vast land of the Asian country, China was humming peacefully in his lovely home, sipping on his green tea. Hong Kong was next to his older brother, munching on steaming hot dumplings and fried rice. He eyed nervously at his current guardian, knowing very well that the plan went well.

China settled down his small teacup. "Looks like you successfully delivered the panda to Prussia's house, aru," he gave out a satisfactory smile to Hong Kong which in response sighed. "I think you went overboard this time. You're even scarier than England."

"He was asking for trouble Hong Kong. I must not let anyone humiliate me that badly. I have my pride you know, aru. People must beware of my supernatural and magical powers. I have quite a lot of experience in conjuring spells, summoning, and curses as well."

"Whatever you say dai—"

"ANIKI~ I just arrived in China and I thought I should give my favourite aniki a quick visit!"

Both the Chinese nations stood very still, trying to blend in their natural surroundings, afraid to make any movements that would alert the intruder their presence.

"Was that who I think it was?"

"W-w-why is he here aru?! Of all the people who could drop by into my house--"

His words were cut off when the sliding door went busted by an overly excited and handsome Korean, wearing his casual and cool clothes.

"Aniikiiiii! I'm here for you~"

"Gah! Get away from me aru!" China scrambled away from his chair before Korea could even launch himself onto him. "Come on aniki! Why are you running away from your true love?"

"Who says I'm in love with you?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ARU!" China was desperate to avoid from the Korean's open arms as he ran in circles. He looked at Hong Kong's direction for any sign for help, but it seemed all hope was lost. Hong Kong was entirely amused by the whole loony chasing rather than helping Yao from being hugged… or should he say raped?

Korea, getting tired from China's 'trying hard to get' game, made a giant leap towards China, much to the unexpected reaction to the poor Chinese man who began to struggle under the clutching arms around his waist area. "I got you aniki," said Korea happily, tightening his grip as he was dragged by China who was hysterically trying to run away. He screamed at the top of his lungs, shouting at his younger nation to stop assaulting him.

The two nations finally ran out to another room, leaving Hong Kong alone. "It looks like karma has finally caught up with China," said Hong Kong as he shoved another sweet tasting dumpling into his mouth, sneering a little.

* * *

**Translations**

Hüte dich vor dem bösen Bambusbär = Beware of the evil Panda (please, any German speakers, tell me if this is the correct translation)

**Author: **Final chapter on 'Almighty Prussia's Quest'! :'D I'm done with it! C'est fini! Finito! Ya esta terminado!

Please review.

**Prussia**: What the hell?! Why the awesome me has such a crummy ending?!I thought I'm one of your top fave Hetalia characters!

**Me**: Well it's true, but....

**Prussia**: But? Wait... Don't tell me your number one character is Ivan? Tell me that's a lie.

**Me**: Weeeell... I mean yes. But, you know, you're kinda shifted into number one in my list (and so are everyone else). I guess my list changes overtime. Haha. *sweatdrops*

**Prussia**: Number one huh? That's sounds the my awesomeness is to the extreme. Kesesese~

**Russia**: *suddenly appears* Oh? And here I thought I'll permanently be in your favourite Hetalia list forever? Da? ^-^

**Me: **O-of course Russia! You're just special that you're in my ULTIMATE fave list! D8 *shivers*

**Russia**: Nfufufu. ^.^ That'll be lovely. *disappears*

**Me**: Prussia?

**Prussia**: Y-yes?

**Me**: Let's not talk about who's my favourite Hetalia characters anymore? I have this feeling that Russia would endlessly stalk us.

**Prussia**: Y-yeah. You're right.

P.S. Don't ask me why the panda was making that sound. D: I tried to find animal sounds but I couldn't find anything. The only info I got from Wikipedia that they do a 'bleat' sound which I have no clue what sound is that. .; I followed another example that an animal that makes the similar 'bleat' sound and it listed the goats makes them. x_x; Oh the failure.


End file.
